FAQ
Sir Hamish: You get Sir Hamish in the Sleeping Troll Inn quest area. Vampire Queen: You will be awarded the Vampire Queen when you fight her in the East Exit quest area. You will then be able to summon her from your Monsters page. Properties: You can get your first property for free when performing the Speak to Maximilian quest in Sleeping Troll Inn quest area. Don't buy any property until you get awarded the Ranch House. Then just upgrade it. Don't purchase the Hut. It has a very low rate of return for the money spent buying it and upgrading it, plus is has an annoying 2 hour timer on it which will keep popping up and interrupting you. Save for the properties that are 8 hours and longer. Check to see if you have enough gold to upgrade a property before collecting. Sometimes you can collect on some of your properties to get enough gold to upgrade another property before colleting on it. Akilina: You get Akilina by fighting her in Msityvale Commons. You will have to complete a few quests first, before getting her. Dig for Iron Ore and Give to the Blacksmith, Fight the Henchmen several times, then At Last, You Face Akilina, and then the Continue Fighting Akilina quest. Once you have finished these, you will be awarded the Akilina token and you will be able to summon her on the Monsters page. Crystals: Dropped by many monsters, and some quests. Go here to see a chart on where to get the crystals that you need. You can also get a chest that contains 10 crystals of each color by going to Green Dragon Adventures 3 and performing the Wander Around in the Wood quest many times. You will get a Bag, which may contain a chest with crystals. Defeat the Henchmen - Mistyvale has a very good drop rate of Green crystals. Coins: Smelly Boots Coin: Kathiagir Road 1 - Fight the Soldiers White Tiger Claw Coin - Kathiagir Road 2 - White Tiger Foaming Tankard Coin - The Village - Fight the Marauders Mukamatara's Corset Coin: Kathiagir Marketplace 2 - Subdue Mukamatara Green Dragon Coin: Green Dragon Adventure 1 - Fight the Green Dragon Green Dragon Coin Forged in Fire: Awarded to summoner upon defeat of their Green Dragon Purple Dragon Coin: Awarded after completing the collecting of items in the Enchanted Garden Purple Dragon Coin Forged in Fire: Awarded to the summoner upon defeat of their Purple Dragon Coin for Vampire Count - Vampire Castle Wine Cellar Wooden Swords and Crude Wooden Shields: Can be found in the Ravenwood Ranch quest area. The Interloper: Fight in King's Parade. Iron Ore: Found in the Mistyvale Commons quest area. Tara's Quests A special set of quests that can be performed only once. They disappear after completion. You get to them by trading in your neon fish in the Mistyvale Bait Shop. Super Bait give the best return of Neon, Pink, and Blue fish (pink and blue fish are needed in Green Dragon Adventures 1). Read the text carefully when performing the quest. Go to the Mistyvale Lake Docks and a new quest to the Northern Path will be available, taking you to several new quest areas which will disappear once completed. One of the rewards is the Gnome Boots that give extra beast damage. # Go to Mistyvale Bait Shop to get Super Bait. # Go to Mistyvale Lake Docks to get at least 10 neon fish (you might need to get 20 so that you can sell 10 later). # Return to Mistyvale Bait Shop to trade in 10 neon fish. # Go to Mistyvale Lake Docks and perform new quest taking you to Northern Path and Tara's quests. # After competing Tara's quests, return to Mistyvale Bait Shop and sell neon fish. # Check your Inventory and equip the Gnome Boots you received from Tara's quests. The Unagi Brew is a potion item that gives you full health, full stamina, and full energy. Save it for when your stats are higher so that you get more benefit. Gemstones: Get gemstones in the Dig for Gemstones sub-quest of the Road to Kathiagir quest area. Sword of Souls: Get the Sword of Souls (SoS) by fighting General Gladius. You will probably need to fight him many dozens of times to get an SoS. The General drops the Metal Shards, and you can create a Sword of Soul if you collect 100 Metal Shards. General Gladius also drops the Desert Tower Chest 2. The SoS can be found by opening the dropped chests, however it is a very rare drop. The Metal Shards help to ensure that you will not have to fight General Gladius more than 100 times. You can ask for Metal Shards from your alliance, which can help you obtain the SoS sooner. You may posses three SoS's, but you may only equip two of them at a time. The Sword of Souls and being at least level 100 is needed to enter the Desert Tower Dungeon. The Sword of Souls may also be required for quests yet to be released. Maze: The Desert Towere Maze only has a small number of rooms. Many of the rooms have exits that take you back to the Choice of Two Directions. The Maze has about 8 rooms, and their name will be at the top of the bar where the quest names appear. If you need more hints on completing the Maze, then go the Hints page. Mine in the Mountain Entrance Access through the Investigate the Mine in the Mountain in Edgegate quest area. (MInumum level 20) Great Tower Entrance Access through the Someone Speaks to You set of quests in Kathiagir Road 1. You must unlock it the first time by doing the quests. Lava Giant: Get the items to summon a Lava Giant by completing the quests in the Desert Tower Dungeon. Your reward will be the Lava Egg, and the Lava Giant. Increase your attack and defense for fighting the Lava Giant. Greater attack will help you to do more damage, and greater defense will help you to lose less health on each attack. That is generally true for all monsters. General Gladius: Desert Tower Stage 1: Click the "Look Around" button. Then work you way on down through until you can click "Head for the staircase" (you only have to do all of the Stage 1 quests the first time through. When you go back through again, just Head for the Staircase.) Desert Tower Stage 2: Left, Left, Right, Straight Open Last Door to Open. Desert Tower Stage 3: (pick which monster to fight, noting the percentage of times it'll drop the key) Once you've gotten a key, go back to Quests and Use Your Key to Open the Door. Desert Tower Stage 4: Listen (twice) and Fight General Gladius. Green Dragons: Get the Green Dragon Coin by performing the quests in Green Dragon Adventure 1 and then Green Dragon Adventure 2 - Listen to the Dragon. Go to your Monsters page and summon your Green Dragon. When defeated, you will receive a Green Dragon Coin Forged in Fire. Return to Green Dragon Adventure 2. Get Green Flask from The Dragon speaks quest. Perform the Pick up the Green Flask to make 5% more progress toward the Aeros Companion age 15. Aeros Companion age 15/Green Dragon Adventures 1&2 Sequence for getting the Green Dragon Flasks needed for an Aeros Companion age 15. You must do this 20 times to get enough Green Flasks to complete the Pick up the Green Flask quest and be awarded the Aeros Companion age 15. Green Dragon Adventure 1- -The History of Maldragona --Enter the Myrkwood ---Light your Way ----Go Deeper into Myrkwood -----The Enchanted Pool ------Defeat Maldragona -Travel to Green Dragon Adventure 2 Green Dragon Adventure 2- -Read the Book --Sprits of the Wood ---Hop to the Spirits (just once or until the next quest appears) ----Look for the Ruined Castle -----Explore the Castle ------The Great Hall x-----Concealed Door (Don't do) ------Climb the Steps in the Great Hall -------Sit in the Alcove --------Discuss with Aeros ---------Offer the Tusk ----------Fight the Green Dragon (This gives you the Coin for Green Dragon) (go to your Monster page and summon your Green Dragon. Return when defeated) -The Dragon speaks -Pick up the Green Flask You will need lots of pink and blue fish for the Light Your Way quest. Get them using Superbait from the the Mistyvale Bait Shop, and then get the fish from Mistyvale Lake Docks. Super bait gives more pink and blue fish and also gives more neon fish. The Light Your Way quest will give you Glowing Flowers for the Go Deeper into Myrkwood quest. The Glowing flowers are also required for the Read the Book quest in GDA2. Getting Pastries Pastries are obtained by doing the 'Run from the Cook' quest in GDA3. If this quest is not visible, you must unlock the kitchen by performing the 'Concealed Door' quest in GDA2. The 'Concealed Door' quest is only visible during the 'Climb the Steps in the Great Hall' quest. Getting pastries will allow you to take some of your extra energy and save it for later. Each pastry is worth 50 energy points. World Monsters: World monsters allow everybody of a certain level to fight the same monster at the same time. They are usually divided into at least two levels. The cutoff level has varied. During the most recent WM, the cutoff was at level 125. A world monster will likely not have a health bar to show progress in defeating it, but rather a damage bar. Some world monsters have died in just a few hours, so with a damage bar, it can last the full time until the clock runs out. Damage just keeps accumulating. World monsters now have several damage ranks, with higher damage ranks getting better rewards. There may also be a bonus damage level, where everybody gets additional bonuses if the community reaches target damage levels. Each world monster is unique and usually has a theme related to a holiday or event. There may also be opportunities to receive bonus damage during brief timed periods that are activated by the players. Players should try to spend as much stamina during these brief periods as possible to get the maximum damage they can. Single-stamina hits usually yield the better drop rates. Whether you are using a 1- 5- or 10-stamina hit, it still counts as one hit and one chance to receive a drop. So ten 1-stamina hits give you ten chances to receive a drop, where a a single 10-stamina hit only gives you one chance at a drop. World monsters are full of active players and a good opportunity to add lots of people to your alliance. Visit each world monster and add each person to your alliance. World monsters are a great opportunity to increase your level. They often give a very good return of experience points for the amount of stamina spent. Even the very newest players should participate in a world monster and do at least the minimum damage needed to receive the reward for the lowest rank. Am I receving my gifts? How to check if you are receiving gifts correctly: 1. Open up a tab to your Profile. 2. Open two tabs to your app requests: http://fb.tw2dragonspawn.com/app_requests 3. In one of the app requests tabs, accept your gifts. (don't close this tab. It shows how many you actually accepted) 4. Open another tab to your app requests: http://fb.tw2dragonspawn.com/app_requests (this now shows how many requests you still have waiting) 5. Open another tab to your Profile and check to see how many Openables and Potions you now have. 6. Compare the number of gifts that you received and check to see what the difference is between the two Profile tabs under 'Openables' and 'Potions'. The three app request tabs will show how many gifts you had before accepting, how many you accepted, and how many you had remaining after you accepted. Taking a Screen shot on a Windows machine. If you are having problems, you may be asked to post a photo of your problem. You will need to take a screen shot of the problem so that one of the devs or another member of our community may assist you. Follow the steps below: #Select the window and ensure that the problem is visible. (It is better to size the window so that there is not a lot of blank space on the sides) #Press Alt + Prt Scrn (this takes a screen shot of only the selected window, and not your entire desktop.) #Open Windows Paint. #Press Ctrl + V (this pastes from your Clipboard into the selected window, which should be Paint) #Press the Escape key. #Save the picture to your Desktop as a JPEG (.jpg) file. Give it a name so that you will know what it is. #Use your mouse and select the icon of the picture and drag it to the chat box window. This shows the picture icon in the chat box window and shows how to drag a photo's icon onto the camera icon. After dragging the photo there, you can add some text and then hit enter to post it to chat.